


False Bonds can cause Death

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Season 3a, because i wanted to write teen wolf angst, drabble here drabble there drabbles everywhere, leave me alone, sterek drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove





	

I did wondered what would happen if one of them wouldn't resurface. Isaac had done it before, well not exactly the same but he had had his contact with the icy cold water and he knew what it felt. He could give me some reasurance, but in reality only for Scott. I wasn't afraid about Allison, she had proven to be a very strong girl she would surely survive this but..I was extremely worried about him. He was..he is just a skinny, defensless, fragile human. 

And I...I am so scared for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all bargde back in when they heard gasps and splashes. Lydia had a smile on her face seeing Scott and Allison resurface but it was gone when she realized the person in the middle hadn't done the same. Scott and Allison were the last to realize and Deaton seemed really taken aback. Maybe he didn't expect that Stiles wouldn't come back out. Derek had lost his colour, he kinda blamed himself for letting Lydia be the one pushing him under, he should have take Stiles request, he should have helped him cross into and out, instead he let their bond be barried and a false one be Stiles rope of help. The one bond that never really excisted or had died a long time ago. 

Scott wanted to take his best friend out but Deaton told him that maybe for Stiles, he was still in the whole 'finding answers' labyrinth in his mind and even though he was already to much time almost dead, Scott had to leave to save Beacon Hills. Deaton would be there for Stiles when he would resurface.   
...

If he would resurface. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek didn't leave the Pet Clinic. He couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to help but right that moment Stiles was more important to him, than anything else that was happening. He would settle scores with Jenifer and Deucalion another time. He didn't have the heart to make two mistakes in two days. Beacon Hills would have to survive without him for once, now Stiles needed him. 

As the others were doing what they had to do, what the plan -Stiles himself had figured- was saying, Deaton and Derek were sitting around waiting for stiles to emerge from his icy tomb. Of course both of them were thinking over it differently. 

For example, Deaton had lost all hope. It was impossible for a human and yet as fragile as Stiles to withstand under icy waters so long and survive. He was just trying to think how he would brake the news of his son dying, to the Sheriff after all that he himself had been through -getting abducted by a banshee isn't really that simple- and avoid being either, sent to jail for murder or dying by the own Sheriff's hands. 

Derek on the other hand still had his hopes up and he was just waiting for the frail human to emerge. He knew that Stiles wasn't as strong as Allison, he wouldn't even be able to mention Scott -not after the bite at least- but the kid was strong in his own sense. 

Derek believed in him.

Stiles would make it through. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deaton had already called the Police Station when gasps and splashes came from the other room, where he run to find a tearing up Derek covering with a towel and buring deep in his arms an icy cold Stiles, trempling and shivering. He closed the line moments after it was picked up -he didn't care much because they would probably think it was a prank call or something-, he smiled down at them before he run off to find more towels and possibly even some blankets. 

Scott run back as soon as everyone was safe and sound. He run as fast as he could, which for him wasn't fast enough. He was shocked to see Stiles into Derek's hug. Derek was probably warming him faster since his body as a werewolf can pack quite too much of heat. Which was good now for Stiles. 

Stiles was actually grabbingon Derek and had his head leaned over on his chest, he seemed so peaceful there, just like he was searching for protection and he founded into the olders werewolf arms. Derek didn't seemed either pissed, annoyed or about to complain. 

Scott wondered how much time he was missing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about two weeks after the incident, Stiles still can't sleep alone. He needs Derek there, at least if he wants to wake up the next morning and know that he has infact woke up. 

Derek doesn't mind...much. 

Now that they have announced their bond he doesn't mind. But he still blames himself for what happened two weeks ago and he probably will for a while more. 

Probably till the end of time. 

Scott doesn't mind them having such a bond, but he had made it clear that if Derek hurts Stiles in anyway, he will rip out his throat....with his teeth. 

It seems that this particular threat isn't very effective. But if you think about it it's the threat of the pack. And both Stiles and Derek belong in this pack, whether they accept it or not. 

And in all truth, if Derek do hurt Stiles; His throat would be probably ripped out. 

Maybe even by Derek himself.


End file.
